More Than Just Bikinis
by EasyGo
Summary: After being around a loving couple so much, a young girl can get jealous. To the point of wanting a relationship similar to it. (Feat. New characters to the series, Cleric & Kunoichi)


Valkyrie, A beautiful and buxom blonde warrior. She presented herself with great pride and confidence in her ability. Her strength. Her power. Her nobility. All of this stood for who she was and how she held herself as a person. Although there was one person she didn't need to be high class for. Someone she could be her true self around…..

Hunter, a strong and independent soul. She had a wild and free personality. She did as she pleased, when she please, and how she pleased. She was seen by many to be as strong or even stronger than most male adventures. Although, There is are instances where she is seen as a woman. There was someone who always loved her for both her feminine and tomboyish attitude…..

Cleric, the new addition of the small party of Valkyrie and Hunter. A strange and bit of a third wheel to the two, but a helpful addition to them none the less (despite, ironically as a cleric, not being very useful at healing wounds). She always admired the two for how strong and excellent they were. She wanted to be as great as they were and tried her best to do what she could to prove herself. Although…. there was something that she did not like about the two. Something that was a real nuisance… especially at nightfall…

"Hmmm….." the young healer groans with her two friends behind her, clinging and flirting with one another. And it wasn't the first time this had happened. Most times she has to be around them both while they are just all over one another, leaving her feeling awkward as the odd girl out.

"Mmmh~ No matter how many times I feel them, I love holding on to you strong arms, Hunter~" Valkyrie says like a true maiden in love.

"Oh come on, Valkyrie. You're gonna make me blush if you keep saying stuff like that." The tan skinned Hunter replies back. "Besides, You're makin' me happy when you got your soft skin rubbin' on me like that."

"Really~?" The blonde uses those words to her advantage and starts to cling closer to her partner, pressing her large breasts her arms and getting it stuck between them. Hunter's face turned a crimson red, feeling the soft mounds on her body.

"How's this~? Is this more enjoyable for you~?" Valkyrie asks in a playful tone of voice, looking with a just as playful look in her eyes.

Hunter looks at her and catches on to her. "Well, aren't you just one sexy little vixen~" She starts clinging on to her and starts touching on her lover. "Maybe we should get us a room to stay in~"

Cleric grits her teeth and tried to avoid listening to the canoodling that was going on right behind her. She honest got very irritated at how close those two were. She also hated how when they acted like this in public, the townsfolk would look at them like they were a bunch of perverts. (Weren't they always?) Worst of all, She was almost envious at how she was like a third wheel for them….. And she didn't really have anyone for herself.

She sighs, "This is so ridiculous….." She looked down "Excuse me, girls, but I think I'll meet up with you later. I need some-" She turned her head to see the two were already gone. And by a strange (but not very) coincidence, she saw the door to a nearby inn close shut.

"time alone….."

Left alone, now as she wanted, Cleric decided to go for a walk. She walked along the town and down alleyways. She had no need to fear anyone coming after her or being harmed with her skills. With her mallet she could easily just run off any foe.

Nearby, a formidable foe watched her once she was alone…..

"Geez…. Those two…." She grumbled to herself, knowing her allies were doing only Kami-sama knows what. Honestly, more than anything…. She was jealous she didn't have a relationship such as theirs. She had had people come up to her and ask for her time, but it was never to her liking. Being in a relationship with a non-warrior would only lead to them being hurt, and she wouldn't want that.

Someone who is like her. An adventure and a strong one at that. Someone who she can enjoy herself around and feel delighted to see. And maybe…. Even being able to share a kiss with…. If she wanted….

The twin tailed girl's face blushed red as she tried to erase the thoughts from her mind. That's a bit too embarrassing.

"Huh?!" She jumps back when a sudden gust of wind hits her and blows her away. She gets sent flying back against the front of her was a girl, slightly taller than she was and sporting a pair of pigtails like her with a scarf to flap in the wind.

"You!" Cleric readies her mallet to defend herself "You're the girl who attacked us the other day! Kunoichi!" She stares her down with a strong, yet cautious, gaze. Kunoichi had attacked her friends and herself before in order to….

"Your bikini, give them to me now"

steal their bikinis…. Strange as it seems, she had a collection of bikini armor that she wish to complete, and theirs just so happened to be a desired set.

"I told you before! I'm not giving them to you! You pervert!" Cleric ran at the her adversary, swinging her hammer at her. Kunoichi easily dodges her hit and knocks her mallet out of her hand.

"Yah!" Cleric falls back against the wall. Kunoichi pulls out her katana and lunges at the other twintail girl. She stabs the wall behind her on the left side of Cleric's body. She puts her hand on the other side of her and stares down at the shorter girl.

"Your armor is mine now!" the female ninja grabs at Cleric's breasts and slipped her fingers into the strings of her panties. Cleric moans softly at Kunoichi's hands rubbing on her body and tugging at her bikini armor

"Hyaaaah~!" Her voice carries out and closes her eyes, now slightly too weak to fight back. Although she felt Kunoichi's hands disappear from her person near as soon as they were on her. She looked up and saw Kunoichi backing away, with her face near the color of a tomato.

"You deceptive fiend! Using special vocal techniques to disrupt my concentration!" She states out trying to keep her composure as best she can. Cleric looked at her with bit of a strange look, confused at her stating she used some sort of technique.

"Just you wait! I will learn a counter and take your bikini armor for myself!" With that stated, Kunoichi runs away, jumping onto rooftops and making a daring escape.

Cleric tried to make sense of it, but could have considered this her victory. She got her mallet and put it away and started walking back to her friends at the inn. Hopefully they were not too busy with each other to heal her wounds (despite her being the group's supposed healer)

* * *

 **Author's Note: I enjoy watching the OVAs for Bikini Warriors. It is a very funny, cute, sexy, and amusing series. Despite it being so short. The new characters. Cleric and Kunoichi were a special treat to me. I was interested in them because of their designs alone (I like twintail girls~ :3) and how their characters seem, although I felt they weren't given enough attention.**

 **Thus, this story was created. I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter. I'll try to continue this as a three part story. So please keep reading if you enjoyed this one ;)**

 **Be sure to comment, review, PM, and commission me**

 **Thanks, Ciao~!**


End file.
